


The Chips Are Down

by JackieBomb



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cigars, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gambling, Kissing, Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieBomb/pseuds/JackieBomb
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 43





	The Chips Are Down

this fic was requested by someone on my tumblr who has specifically requested to remain anonymous

* * *

The room was dimly lit, with only two people inside that were playing a round of poker. Those two people were the ultimate gambler Celestia Ludenberg, and the ultimate lucky student Makoto Naegi. Although he didn’t really feel like he was that lucky, at least not in a good way. After all, he was painfully average and according to him he only got into hopes peak academy by chance. 

However, Celeste felt a completely different way about his luck. She was intrigued by it and wanted to figure out how it worked, even if it meant risking a loss at poker. Which is surprising considering that losing is one of the things she hates the most. She had a large and fat but fancy cigar in her mouth as they played. In fact, that cigar was the main source of light in the room so if that cigar went out the room would go completely dark.

“May I ask why you invited me out to play today?” Makoto said, giving her a nervous smile. Truth to be told, there were two things he felt about Celeste: one was that he was absolutely in love with her and has been ever since they met, and the other was that he was slightly intimidated by Celeste due to a couple incidents involving her threatening Hifumi and on one occasion him after he accidentally spilled soda on her.

“well for one thing, I wanted to spend some time with you. But I also wanted to figure out how your luck really works, is that so wrong?” Celeste said with a sickeningly sweet smile. She wasn’t lying, but with her title as the queen of liars it was hard to tell, so Makoto took the statement with a grain of salt.

“okay, if you say so...” Makoto said before focusing on the game once more. That's when he noticed Celeste hold her hand of cards up to her huge cigar, lighting them on fire for a bit before blowing them out with a puff of smoke. She then nonchalantly used her cards to slice the ash off of the cigar in her mouth with a quick flick of her wrist, causing the ash to fall to the floor. This caused him to feel a bit more nervous, his hands trembling a bit.

“God, I didn’t think this game would drag on for so long... let’s try and speed this up, shall we?” Celeste said as she blew a cloud of smoke shaped like a heart before looking at Makoto with a flirty but also overly confident smile. She then took a sip out of the large teacup she had next to her before revealing her hand, which she though he wouldn’t be able to beat. However, Makoto reveals his own hand, only for celeste to see that it is way better, meaning he won the game in a landslide.

“w-what? I lost?” Celeste said in shock, the cigar falling into her tea as a result which in turn caused it to extinguish. “shit, now there’s no light. Hold on-” Celeste said and reached down and grabbed the cigar after fumbling in the dark for a second and regaining her composure. As she nonchalantly relit the cigar, Makoto could tell that it now smelled like tea. But before he could stop her, she took it out once more and popped it into makoto’s mouth before pulling a gothic and elegant looking cigarette holder with an unlit cigarette out of her pocket and lighting the unlit cigarette on the cigar that was now in Makoto’s mouth before pulling away.

“w-what was that for?” Makoto said as he looked at Celeste after taking the cigar out of his mouth. He knew he probably shouldn’t think anything of it, but he couldn’t help that there was a deeper meaning to what she did.

“you intrigue me, Makoto Naegi. And I don’t just mean just because of your talent, as I appear to have fallen for you in a way that words cannot describe. But I am sure my actions will speak louder than my words.” Celeste said before kissing Makoto on the lips and pulling away.

“wait, so you...the ultimate gambler and queen of liars...like me, a nobody, romantically?” Makoto said, getting a nod in response. “well, I suppose the truth is that I feel the same way.” despite the smoky and creepy atmosphere of the room, it wasn’t of any concern to them as Makoto pulled Celeste in for a kiss


End file.
